Naruto Justice League Challenge Idea 2
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. Flowing through all, there is balance. There is no peace without a passion to create. There is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act. Power blinds without the serenity to see. There is freedom in life. There is purpose in death. The Force is all things and I am the Force. How will the DC World handle a Grey-Jedi. Adoption


**Challenge Idea.**

 **You've read about Naruto becoming a saiyan, half-devil and dragon on Naruto/DC Crossovers, but how about this possible idea for a story that I hope someone will be interested in ether adopting or making their own Crossover version(s).**

 **Naruto's trying to stop Sasuke from going to the boy-loving paedophile Orochimaru, when they combined the Rasengun and the Chidori for their final clash, they opened a black-hole, while Naruto managed to throw Sasuke into the wall of the valley, knocking him out, Naruto was sucked into the whole.**

 **During his 'time' in the 'hole' he was enriched with over 30,000 M** **idichlorians, allowing Naruto the power of the Force, Naruto was trained by the Force entities or representations of the Force,** **(like off of The Flash when he entered the Speedforce** **)** **, while still in the black-hole, while to him, he managed to grow to the age of 16, thanks to the Force telling him, Naruto gains clothes by the Force, meaning if he ever gets them ripped all he had to do was meditate and allow the Force to 'heal' them, like how he can heal with the Force. (The front cover is perfect for him, since it covers the face, giving him the perfect superhero cover.)**

 **The Force also trained him in body and mind, where he became an amazing strategist, as well as unarmed and Lightsaber combat, single and dual, making him a master in all the forms and mixing them up to be unpredictable to his enemies.**

 **The Force gave him 2 lightsabers with o** **range kyber crystals in them, that he can use to stun people with or 'open' doors with, like Qui-gon Jinn.** **(Force Unleashed 2 lightsabers are more sleek and stylish.** **) Along with a speeder that can fly above buildings and even clouds, as long as he uses the Force on himself and others to make it easier to breath not get lightheaded, and turns into a capsule by a press of a button.** **(I like the idea of a speeder with a slight mix of Bulma's bike when she first met Goku.** **)**

 **Even though Naruto trained for years, he wasn't able to age when he reached 18, while in the 'Force' he didn't need to eat, drink or sleep, granted at some point it drove him insane and became one with the dark-side, then slowly he went to the light-side, you seeing during his years in the Force, Naruto felt like he was playing pinball, moving from one side of the Force to the other, what he didn't know until the end was that the Force kept him there until he was aligned between both the dark-side and the light-side, until he became a Grey-Jedi.**

 **After becoming a Grey-Jedi, the Force then told him how he needs to go now and that the Force will guide him, sending Naruto into the DC World, granted Naruto was upset at not being back in his home world, but for now he'll do his best as a Grey-Jedi.**

* * *

 **That's my idea, Naruto becomes a Grey-Jedi and ends up in the Justice League World, using the Force to help and protect innocent people, though Naruto doesn't have to be a Grey-Jedi, he could be a Sith or a Jedi, I'm just giving out an idea of Naruto using the Force in other crossovers beside Star Wars.**

 **As for the pairings it could be Naruto/Tala or Morgaine Le Fey, since both use magic they could sense the energy of The Force from Naruto, not knowing what the Force was, but both drawn because of their curiosity of it, with Naruto being a Grey-Jedi, he didn't care who they were, yet managed to change them into helping people, as long as they get 'rewards' for their good deeds.**

 **Maybe even Poison Ivy because of how in-tuned with nature Naruto is through the Force, plus Naruto maybe able to heal her to get pregnant thanks to the Force as well.**

 **Or how about Cheetah, by using the Force to calm her more animal-side, as well as her more lustful-side too.**

 **As well as maybe Wonder Woman because of Naruto's skill with both unarmed combat and swordsmanship, as well as keeping calm in a fight or while they spar, not to mention using the Force to keep Flash off her back, as both a prank and protection from her wrath.**

* * *

 **Though, like I said, if you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Justice League.** (Or Star Wars.)


End file.
